A Black and a Potter
by The Feisty Rogue
Summary: Regulus is on the other side of the hall at the Slytherin table and James just can't keep his eyes off of him. Soulmate!AU Warning: Smut


_Soulmate AU - You don't realise you've met your soulmate until you're having a very intimate moment with them (e.g. sex but doesn't have to be)._

* * *

 **A Black and a Potter**

* * *

Sirius was gabbing on at fuck knew what, but James' attention was consumed by another member of the Black family. Regulus was sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, surrounded by his usual gaggle of admirers. The corner of his mouth was tilted up into a smirk, his lips pink as if he'd been biting them. His curls draped into his eyes and he would occasionally push them back off his face, tucking an unruly strand of dark hair behind one ear.

Despite the Slytherin green of his robes, or perhaps because of them, he was gorgeous.

"Oi, Prongs!" Sirius whacked James' arm, obviously expecting a response to whatever nonsense he'd been saying.

"It's a great idea," James immediately responded, then wondered what the hell he'd agreed to when Remus moaned and Sirius grinned. It was dinner time, the three of them tucking into their own meals with the rest of Gryffindor jostling goodnaturedly for a space at the table and fighting over the gravy pots. A usual Thursday night, in all regards.

Peter was absent again; they'd hardly seen him at all in their seventh year. James reckoned he'd found a girlfriend - he couldn't think what else Peter would keep secret from them.

"Sirius," Remus hissed, the both of them oblivious to James' thoughts. His gaze drifted back to Regulus, who was looking down his nose at one of his yearmates, fierce and all the more handsome for it. "We're not pranking the Ravenclaws again, they're already angry enough with us!"

"Moony," Sirius whined around a mouthful of food. "But I want to, I really do. It'll send them into such a complex. I bet we can find a spell that curses the entrance knocker to pretend that every answer they give is the wrong one."

James bit back a wince. It was funny, admittedly, but exam season was approaching, and the 'Claws were stressed out enough already. Besides, Lily Evans might just string him up and out to dry if he took up pranking seriously again. That girl was terrifying.

On the other side of the hall, Regulus stood, having finished his dinner. At the same time, James felt the watch on his wrist warm, the signal they'd agreed with one another. He scoffed down a bite of potatoes and some chicken and scrambled to his feet.

"James?" Remus asked with a frown.

"Got to go!" he called as he headed for the exit, ignoring Sirius' hollers and a bread roll sailing past his head. He reached the door just in time to catch the tail of Regulus' robe whipping around a corner.

James grinned and took off after him. He drew his invisibility cloak over his shoulders and disillusioned his feet. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough for him to pass unseen through the corridors.

The closer he drew to the other boy, the warmer the watch on his wrist. At the top of the stairs that lead to the seventh floor, a silhouette cut a striking pose, before striding on down the hall. James followed, heart racing as he took the steps two at a time.

A door he'd never seen before was fading into the wall, but James managed to yank it open and slip through. Regulus was standing the center of the room, wand at the ready.

James swept off the cloak, revealing himself. "Hello, gorgeous," he said and knew that he was smiling like a lunatic.

Regulus arched a brow. "Hello, Potter."

His wand stayed high for a moment before it wavered and he tucked it away, a disgruntled expression upon his face.

"Every time I tell myself I ought to curse you, and every time I take one look at your foolish, handsome face and I can't follow through," Regulus said, eyes narrowed, but he didn't truly look angry.

James smirked, unclipping his robe and letting the outer layer drop to the ground.

"Do I get you all hot and bothered, Regulus?" He ran a hand down his wool sweater, pressing it close to his chest. Regulus' gaze followed and he stepped forward.

"Just a little," Regulus admitted.

James closed the distance between them, tugging Regulus in for a kiss. Regulus' lips were soft and dry and James licked along the seam, biting gently until Regulus moaned against him and pulled back.

His eyes were bright and his cheeks were flushed. James knew he must look a state himself, panting slightly and his cock hard in his pants.

"Fuck, you're so hot," James whispered.

Regulus let out a small, incredulous laugh. "Shut up, Potter," he said. He shrugged off his own robe and yanked his sweater over his head, Slytherin house tie thrown carelessly to the floor. His shirt had two buttons undone and James could see an enticing slither of exposed throat.

There was a coach in front of a fireplace that James hadn't noticed before and Regulus pointed, jerking his head to indicate that James ought to sit. James did, legs sprawling wide. He stretched his arms across the back of the sofa cushions and tilted his hips toward Regulus enticingly.

Regulus paused before the fire for a heartbeat, his gaze skittering over James' body. James was alright with that - he played Quidditch often enough that he was toned, fit. He hoped Regulus liked what he saw, because James certainly did. Regulus was slim, lithe, but there was muscle hidden beneath those robes and ivory pale skin that flushed pink with the slight attention.

"Merlin, I hate you," Regulus said, his voice shaky, but James didn't think that he meant it at all. Regulus paced closer, wary like a cat that wasn't sure if it wanted to be stroked or not. James let him come and was rewarded by Regulus straddling his lap, settling his arse on James' thighs, skin hot even through the layers of clothing.

"Hey there," James murmured. He rolled his shoulders and reached for Regulus, curling his his fingers around Regulus' slim hips.

Regulus leaned forward and stole a kiss. James tilted his head up and let him, rubbing circles with his thumbs on the exposed patches of Regulus' skin where his shirt had ridden up. As Regulus began to get more comfortable, he began grinding down in minute circles.

James threw his head back and sighed. "Fuck, you feel so good," he said. Regulus snorted and shuffled a little closer, pressing himself up against James.

"Take your shirt off," Regulus said. His voice wavered on the final word, but James pretended not to notice.

"Yeah?" James said. He released Regulus to strip both jumper and shirt off in a single move, arching his back to pull it free, pressing their hips together.

Regulus bit his lip, hands settling upon James' bare shoulders, gaze hot on his naked torso.

James rolled his hips again, pressing them close. "Merlin, you're so pretty," he said.

Regulus traced the planes of James' chest with a single finger, circling around his left nipple. He brushed the pad of his thumb over it and James shouted, bucking involuntarily.

Regulus smirked and repeated the movement. James moaned, his cock heavy where it was trapped in his trousers and underwear. He reached down to cup Regulus through his clothes and the other boy tensed.

James immediately snapped his hand back. "No?" he asked, trying to catch Regulus' eyes. Regulus was staring down between them, almost as if he hadn't realised that he was aroused.

"Hey, baby, we don't have to do this," James said. "We don't have to do anything." Regulus finally looked up to meet his gaze. "We can just kiss, or cuddle?"

"Cuddle?" Regulus said, sounding lost, then he huffed, shaking his head. "We're not going to just cuddle," he said, voice scathing. "Ugh, you're such a Gryffindor."

James snorted. "Guilty as charged," he answered. He tucked his hands underneath Regulus' thighs, squeezing the strong muscle he found there. "Tell me what you want," he said, earnest. "Because all I want is you, okay?"

"This… this is good," Regulus said, seeming more and more sure of himself. He rocked his hips forward, pressing his erection into James' stomach and let out a breathy little sigh. "Yeah, really good."

James grinned and hid his face in the crook of Regulus' neck. "Okay, baby. You tell me if you don't like something then, okay?"

He stroked his hands up Regulus' thighs until they settled on Regulus' arse, firm beneath his fingers. He helped Regulus set a pace rocking against him, their bodies moving rapidly together.

Having Regulus writhing on his lap really wasn't helping his stamina, but he grit his teeth, holding on, determined bring Regulus to orgasm before he reached it himself. Regulus was moaning freely now, his head thrown back, his long expanse of neck exposed. James couldn't help but cover his skin with sucking kisses, hot and wet and filthy.

"James," Regulus breathed, one hand clutching at James' hair, the other curled around his biceps.

"Come on," James whispered, jolting his hips up, and Regulus groaned, stuttering against him as he came. An unexpected wave of pleasure washed over James and his climax hit him like a sledgehammer, leaving him a gasping, sprawling mess that could only cling to Regulus and pant his name.

Regulus seemed to recover first, speaking even as his body remained tucked around James, mumbling against his shoulder.

"Wow. Why haven't we been doing that all this time?"

James chuckled, feeling both the sensation of Regulus' satisfaction and his own as one inside his mind. They had merged, a magical phenomena that occured in intimate moments between two lovers destined for one another.

"Well, if we had, we might have discovered that we were soulmates sooner," he said, aiming for nonchalant but unable to hide how he felt from the other boy. Regulus' shock, fear, then delight raced through his mind as if the emotions were his own. He rubbed Regulus' back, projecting affection and smug satisfaction.

"I wonder," he mused, "if I have a wank while you're in class, will you feel that too?"

Outraged sparked through Regulus, with amusement hot on its tail. "You'll regret it, if you do," Regulus promised. He snuggled closer and James embraced him.

He knew in a bit they'd both have to get up, deal with themselves before they got too sticky, have some kind of serious talk about what they were going to do. A Black and a Potter, soulmates - who'd have thought?

But right now, James was curled up on a comfortable sofa with Regulus in all his gorgeous, witty, clever glory. For the moment, he was going to enjoy the afterglow.

* * *

 _Word Count: 1778_

 _Romance Awareness Day 16 - You don't realise you've met your soulmate until you're having a very intimate moment with them (e.g. sex but doesn't have to be)._

 _Assignment #3 Gardening Task 6: Write about a secret love_

 _Insane House Challenge 421. (word) Lithe_

 _Character Appreciation 8. Gryffindor_

 _Em's Emporium 9. Write about an unapologetic Gryffindor_

 _365 Prompts 241. Lovers_

 _Truffles (flavours) 3. Write about a 'dark' character [Regulus Black] (coatings) 9. Include a steamy scene_

 _Pink Stone - Secrets - Accuracy 15. (emotion) Surprise, Power 5. (item) House Tie, Technique 16. (word) Drift_

 _Auction Day 15 - James/Regulus [1778 Words = 180 Coins]_


End file.
